Pootis
Pootis'" '''is a very popular YouTube phrase that is uttered by a Team Fortress Character named Heavy Weapons Guy. For one thing, he has appeared many times in fan-made Team Fortress 2 videos as he says his common phrase "Pootis". In most videos, in Fan-Made videos, he does numerous types of faces and postures to make the audience laugh at him. It is unknown what is actual catchphrase gesture and poses would look like, but for one thing, since fans love to hear the phrase "Pootis", and possibly get tired of his same movements that they make their own random faces and postures of him in numerous videos except for Painis Cupcake. He often has been re-used from voice clips form previous lines in some videos to make him sound misunderstandable. sometimes in his re-used voice clips, he would say Pootis in it. Sometimes in Fan-Made videos, he would either appear insane in some videos and appear serious, or maybe perhaps both. Origin Pootis originated from a Russian Youtuber named Канал пользователя Schmell85 (Kanal pol'zovatelya, meaning "User Channel" in Russian) used Garry's Animation Mod and was titled "Meet the Pootis" around September 22, 2011. His phrase was originally said as "Put Dispenser Here!" and randomly reedited his voiceclips to make it sound like he is misunderstanding. So instead of saying "Put Dispenser Here!" as a proper way of saying it, he has been reedited saying as "Pootis Spenser Heare!" (Which is spoken similar in a way Dolan would speak in Comics). Then soon after the Video became popular and became widely spread all over Youtube, Over time, his phrase was shortened out from being said as "Pootis Spenser Heare!" to simiply saying "Pootis" or "Pootis Spenser" (In some videos). By today's Standards, he still continues to currently be popular and to be shown on numerous youtube videos. Word Usage Sometimes the word Pootis is used as a Joke to make the person listen towards the character's attention. Also the word can sometimes be modified in some videos as he says "Pootis Spenser" or the original traits of the misheard phrase as "Pootis Spenser Heare". The Phrase was also used a challenge or Easter egg found in Team Fortress 2 as well. Counterparts There has been numerous fan-made Heavy Weapons Guys that have been made outside of the pootis fandom besides him. There has been a Skinny-bodied Heavy with sunglasses by the name of Stu Pidface who appears to be much more insane than him and even though appears to joke around more. There also was another Heavy counterpart who appears to have his first and last name switched around as he is called "Spenser Pootis". For one thing, he is not the only Team Fortress 2 (TF2) Meme who appears to have the same appearance and different pictures and poses of him, there has been someone besides him who appears as a cannibal who slices people's body parts as seen in one video when Christian Brutal Sniper tried to call numerous other powerful Team Fortress 2 Freaks until he finally called a Steak-Covered Heavy named Spenser Pootis. There has been another video of a person who appears nothing alike to him and says a similar word called "Pootus". In the video, Instead of saying the word Pootis, one Soldier who stood staring at him says "Pootus" (PUE-TUSS) rather than saying his popular phrase "Pootis". In the video, They have appeared to be arguing with each other for what they said. Since his first video, There had been numerous other counterparts that are being created by youtube fans since the first video, "Meet the Pootis". Also, another species of Pootis called the Pootis Bird. It looks like a Heavy with a bird head, or sometimes not, and acts like a bird, some being able to fly. Trivia *He was also featured on his own game and easter egg on Team Fortress 2 with the same name as of the title of this page. and one of the most powerful power-ups in this featured game is the sandvich. *The Pootis Bird looks fairly similar to The Wise Old Owl from the Thomas & Friends song "Boo! Boo! Choo Choo" *Since most fan-made videos appeared to have Heavy Weapons Guy with numerous emotions and poses, there is no actual catchphrase pose that appears to be used all the time or often used throughout his history. Category:Memes Category:Phrase Category:Gaming Memes Category:Youtube Memes Category:Youtube Category:Youtube poop characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Image Macros Category:Adult-looking Memes Category:3D Animated Memes Category:Realistic-Cartoon Like Category:Wall-Eyed Category:Team Fortress 2 Memes Category:TF2 Memes Category:Characters Category:Popular Memes Category:2010's memes Category:Tough Characters Category:Memes Originated from FunnyJunk Category:Remixed Memes Category:Pootis Category:Funny Memes